


Shorbie x Luna

by jiujin



Category: youtuber
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiujin/pseuds/jiujin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shorbie x Luna

Austin and Ryan cuddled on the couch together, Ryan snuggled into Austin's chest as Austin's arm is wrapped securely around Shorbie. They stood awake, watching some Netflix movie as Shorbie went on Twitter. Still furious about the whole Keemstar thing, he needed to blow some steam off. Austin who was aware of his boyfriend's current situation, tired to come up with a way to help him out. It was nearing one am and both of them was still wide awake. That's when Luna had an idea. "Hey babe?" asked Luna as he looked down at Shorbie, "Hmm?" Was the simple reply from him as he looked up. Austin softly pecked his lips, smiling softly at the little blush covering Shorbie's face. "Love you," he mumbled, "Love you too," Shorbie said back as he kissed Austin back. A little longer and rougher this time. Austin, who immediately caught on started to make out with Shorbie. Licking at his lower lip for an entrance as Ryan happily complied. Time went on as the two made out. Soft moans as Shorbie was placed on Luna's lap and being groped and explored all over. Luna smirked as he laid Shorbie down on the couch, pulling off his pajamas and boxers as his erection popped out. Austin slowly licked and kissed the top of Shorbie's cock. Wrapping his lips around the head as he bobbed his head up and down. Moaning softly to cause vibrations, only adding to the pleasure. Shorbie who was moaning out Austin's name, tangled his fingers into his hair. Softly pulling it as he whimpered. Shorbie's face turned a dark red as Luna deep throated him. Ryan shivered and let out a loud moan. "F-Fuck Austin~!" moaned Shorbie as he bucked into his mouth. Austin held Shorbie's hips down, using his thumb to create soothing circles onto Ryan's hips. Shorbie was getting close and Luna knew it. More bobs of Luna's head and his skilled tongue, licking up and down Ryan's shaft made him tremble. Soft whimpers and moans came out of Ryan's mouth before he let out a cry of pleasure. As he came inside Luna's mouth. They both blushed brightly as they finished, Luna who had swallowed, just looked up at Shorbie while he tried to control his breathing. Once they relaxed, Shorbie insisted of doing the same to Luna but Luna just denied. "I wanted you to relax after all this shitty drama your in right now, so let's just relax okay?" Shorbie smiled brightly as he nodded, laying down on Luna's chest as he looked up at him. "Love you Austin," he mumbled softly, "Love you too, Ryan,"


End file.
